Personal computers typically have interface devices including keyboards, mice, tablets, trackballs, and memory drives. Also there are an ever increasing number of devices that interface with personal computers either wirelessly or through a hard line.
The Internet is typically accessed by individuals using computing devices and is used for ever increasing purposes. The Internet is used for communication, banking, shopping, research and more. However, use of the Internet is limited by the computer interfaces that are currently available.